Listen to your heart
by runosawesome5878
Summary: Fabia dreams of boy she met ages ago, Dan and Runo thinking about each other wanting to confess their love. A darkness that lies within. How will it all end read to find out! DanxRuno, FabiaxOC,OCxKeith/spectra and ShunxAlice. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone its runosawesome5878 for my second ever book on here! I would like to thank cartoongal11 for the help she has given me to make this story as great as it is now! I hope you all enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer - I dont own bakugan, if I did Runo and Dan would be together since the end of Season 1 at least.**

**Listen to your heart**

Chapter 1

Our story begins on a dark and stormy night, a night which brought out much terror throughout the empty streets of the city. There in the middle of the streets, a young 11 year old girl was running for her life from a shadow that was following her at high speed.  
>"Waah!" She screamed as she ran for her life.<br>"Somebody help me!"  
>She ran and she ran none stop away from the terrifying shadow with the glowing red eyes that was hot on her trail. Why this shadow was chasing her and whose shadow it belonged to are to remain a secret until further notice in the story.<br>"You can't hide from me my dear! I will catch you, and you will make you pay for your wrong doing!" The shadow cried out as it drew closer and closer to the girl.  
>Then when all hoped seemed lost for the young girl, she accidentally bumped into something, (or someone) fell on her butt, and the shadow disappeared.<br>The last thing she heard from the shadow was the sound of a dark chuckle and an 'I shall return for you' saying before suddenly vanishing into thin air.  
>Once the shadow was gone, the girl sighed with relief before looking up at what she bumped into, only to be surprised at the fact that she bumped in a young boy around the same age as her.<br>"Hey, are you okay Miss?" He asked her.  
>"Uh huh." She simply said nodding her head.<br>"Well that's good, I was afraid that you were hurt." He replied helping her back onto her feet.

"N-No, no I'm fine thank you." She said trying not show any fear to the boy.  
>"Are you sure? You look kind of scared and nearly out of breathe. Have you been running away from something or someone?" The boy asked her.<br>"No! I'm not scared and I wasn't running away from anything or anyone! "She said with her arms crossed on her chest and fresh tears forming in her eyes.  
>"Hey it's okay, just let it all out." The boy asked pulling the girl into a hug patting her back.<br>So she did and lots and lots of tears were pouring out of her eyes. Poor thing couldn't hold it in any longer and was just letting it all out.  
>"Hey what's your name anyway?" The boy asked her once she calmed down with her crying.<br>"Fabia Sheen is my name. What's your name?" The girl called Fabia asked.

"It's..."

~Real life~  
>Beep, Beep, Beep'<br>The alarm clock set off waking up a young Girl

"Fabia, breakfast is ready now, time to come downstairs and eat before school!" A voice cried out from downstairs.

"Okay big sis, I'll be right down!" Fabia replied getting out of bed.  
>As she got herself changed out of her pajamas and into some fresh clothes, she couldn't help but wonderthink about that dream she had last night.  
>"What's his name, what could it be? It's right there in my head but I just can't remember it!" Fabia screamed in her head in frustration.<br>Just the thought about that mysterious boy ran through her head like a movie projector. True that it was only just a dream, but that boy…  
>He didn't seem like just an illusion from one's very mind.<br>Sighing in defeat, Fabia got into her clothes that consisted of a wavy dark skirt, knee high socks with flats, and a light pink shirt with stars on it. Once changed, Fabia hurried down the stairs where she was greeted by her older sister, Mary.

"Hey slow down there, there's no need to rush honey." Her sister said when she saw the little speed bunny almost fall down. Taking a chair with her in order to stop from falling, but failed.

"Sorry Mary, I guess I'm just excited that's all!" Fabia replied as she got up with the chair and sat herself down to eat her pancakes.  
>She was thinking of going to her first day of high school. She ate her breakfast as quickly as she could and then returned upstairs afterwards to get her stuff together. After that, she said her goodbye's to Mary and left the house for the day excited about what her day was to be like.<p>

However…

Her life was about to get a lot more interesting in a matter of hours.

~30 minutes later at another house~  
>Meanwhile, down the street that wasn't too far from Fabia's own house lived a boy and his mother. He too was going to be starting his first day of high school, but the only problem was that he was still fast asleep in bed.<p>

"Dan wake up, you over slept! School is going to start in 30 minutes so you have to hurry!" Dan's mother shouted from downstairs to her son.  
>Hearing the sound of his mother's voice alerted the young boy. Dan slipped out of bed landing on his butt which made a 'thud' noise. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes a couple of times, Dan soon came to his senses and then replied to his mom.<p>

"Aw crud, sorry mum I'll be down in a sec!" Dan told his Mum as he scrambled off of the floor.  
>With only half an hour to spare, Dan had to hurry and go all crazy with the whole getting ready for school thing. He was like literally rushing to get ready otherwise he was going to be late, and on the first day at that.<br>So he devoured his breakfast, quickly got dressed while brushing his teeth, and then he grabbed his entire school stuff, said goodbye to his mom, and was out the door.  
>~At School~<br>Skipping ahead of sometime we arrive at a large educational society where all of the young teens and children were going to begin their first day of school.  
>Cars and buses were pulling up to make drop offs.<br>Teens were still outside talking to their peers.  
>Some teens were just walking up to the school.<br>There were also teens playing games or listening to music.  
>Basically, all of that good stuff was occurring before the school bell rang. Course we're moving right along to a certain classroom known as Room 36 where 6 main Bakugan heroes are in and our new girl Fabia was.<br>She sat in the front of the room waiting patiently for the start of a new day and year of school to begin. Upon that a young boy around her age came into the classroom. When Fabia saw him, something clicked in her head.  
>There was something oddly familiar about this boy, but she couldn't quite figure it out; but when the boy saw her something to click in his head and he instantly figure her out.<p>

"No way, can it really be her?"

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey everyone this is chapter 2 of Listen to your Heart! Enjoy

-  
>When Fabia saw him, something clicked in her head.<br>There was something oddly familiar about this boy, but she couldn't quite figure it out; but when the boy saw her something to click in his head and he instantly figure her out.

"No way, can it really be her?"  
><strong> -<strong>  
>'It can't be can it?' The boy thought "F.F…Fabia?" The boy said looking at shock of who he saw hoping it was true.<br>"B.B…Brandon!" Fabia squealed jumping on Brandon pushing him over "Is it really you?" Fabia asked  
>Brandon puled her in for a tighter hug whispering "Yeah it me Fabia"<br>"But how I haven't seen you in 7 years!" Fabia said in a surprised, excited whispering voice...  
>¬Lunchtime¬<br>"Hey Fabia I've gotta see the principle so ill be back soon k?" Brandon asked  
>"I finally see you after 7 years and you have to leave to the principals office? NOOO!" Fabia said in a joking voice.<br>"I'll see you later Fabia" Brandon said hugging Fabia as a light pink colour flushed her cheeks. Brandon then walked off to the principal office. Meanwhile deep in shadows 3 figures stood "How dare he hug what is mine!" The taller one shouted  
>"Yeah and how dare Dan take Runo from me!" The smaller one said<br>"When we see him alone he's gonna be in a world of pain and more importantly he will face...  
>Death"...<br>¬Afterschool¬  
>"See you later Fabia!" A girl the same age as Fabia said walking home<br>"Kay see ya later Yui!" Fabia said walking off. (**I will tell u who Yui is later)  
><strong>As Fabia walked home she suddenly heard someone  
>"Hey Fabia wait up!" Brandon said running up to her<br>"Brandon what you doing her?" Fabia asked confused  
>"Well I live in this area but there is a more important reason" Brandon said looking deep into her eyes. Fabia then turned around a blush on her face, she then turned around and looked at Brandon giving him a smile.<br>"Oh right whats the more important reason?" Fabia asked looking at Brandon  
>"Well I um" Brandon said his face going a bit red "I wondered if you want to hang out for the day u and me to catch up for these 7 years" Brandon finish saying still a bit red.<br>"Yeah that would be great!" Fabia squealed happily "But I need to change can we quickly nip to my house unless you need to leave your stuff at home?" Fabia asked. Brandon just smiled and walked up to her linking their arms.  
>"Well then shall we go fair lady Fabia?" Brandon said bowing down which was lucky for Fabia cause he couldn't her blushing like crazy<br>"Um yh lets go" Fabia said as they walked without noticing they were holding hands all the way back.  
>¬1 hour later¬<br>Fabia and Brandon had been walking around going to the park then to a funfair which make Fabia blush like crazy when Brandon pulled her close to him on the Ferris wheel, they were now under a tree talking about what each others missed. Fabia was surprised, from the young boy she met Brandon had gone from rank 2565 in the bakugan world to traveling around the country beating other players and now he was 12 in the entire world! Dan was First but after 7 years Brandon had traveled over 1000 miles brawling, working and much more.  
>"So yh but there was one thing" Brandon said which woke up Fabia from her little dream of what she heard before.<br>"And what is that Brandon?" Fabia asked  
>"Well umm whenever I was resting I thought about..." Brandon murmured the last part<br>" Sorry what did you say at the end?" Fabia asked confused.  
>"Well when ever I was resting I would always think of" "always think of what?" "always think about..." Brandon said but then suddenly<br>"Hey you 2!" Yui exclaimed running in stopping Brandon from finishing his little talk.  
>"What do you want Yui?" Fabia asked<br>"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine and Dan's house?" Yui asked  
>"Yeah we would love to right Brandon?" Fabia asked only too see Brandon putting arm out to help her up.<br>"sorry I can't I have to do some stuff but maybe in a hour or so?" Brandon asked  
>"Yeah ok then my mums waiting if you want to get anything Fabia" Yui said happily.<br>"Ok cya later Brandon" Fabia said as she walked off with yui  
>"Yeah cya soon!" Brandon said waving as he walked off the other way.<br>¬At dans house¬  
>Fabia left to go upstairs after asking if she could have a shower. when she was up their turning the water on she started to think to herself. "What was Brandon trying to say? Why did he pull me near him on the Ferris wheel? BUT WHY CANT I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?" Fabia asked herself confused. Then she heard a faint thud from downstairs. "I wonder what that was?" Fabia thought<br>¬right after Fabia started her shower¬  
>Dan and Yui were talking about unimportant stuff for 10 mins when they suddenly heard a knock. Yui walked over only to gasp<br>"B.B…Brandon?" Yui asked as Brandon stood there clutching his chest with his hand blood pouring out and his other arm had blood pouring out of huge cuts in his arms. Brandon stood there smiling as he suddenly fell saying something "Fabia...Runo...Yui...Protect...No matter...what..." Brandon then fell to the floor as more blood poured out  
>B.B...Brandon…BRANDON!" Fabia ran in tears forming in her eyes as she say saw Brandon's body on the ground with blood everywhere<br>"Someone call 911!...  
>To be Continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>~At the Hospital~  
>As soon as the call was made, Brandon was immediately rushed to the hospital where he went into immediate surgery. He had lost allot of blood during the process and had a few broken bones as well. Although she wanted to be with him, Fabia had to wait outside with the others and await until further notice. During which time she was crying her eyes out.<br>"Why? Why would somebody do this? Who could have possibly done this to him?" She wondered while trying to calm down and wipe away the tears that kept coming out of her eyes.  
>Runo and Yui sat along-side her trying to comfort their friend while Dan told Julie, Alice, Shun and Marucho what had happened. (They came because Dan called them over in case anybody was wondering.) Then Brandon's parents came rushing into the hospital after hearing what happened to him on the news.<br>They were eager to get to their son and see if he was alright, but Dan overheard them and told them what was taking place right now.  
>"Oh god my poor baby!" Brandon's mother wailed.<br>"I'm sorry mam, but he was beaten badly and bleeding allot." Dan told her apologetically.  
>"Do you have any idea who did this to my son?" Brandon's dad asked Dan who just shook his head no.<br>"I'm just as shocked and surprised as you guys are. Heck, my cousin's best friend is drowning in tears over Brandon because they use to be friends 7 years ago and were just about to catch up on everything." Dan explained to them.  
>It was terrible news to hear and all they or anybody else could do now was wait and hope for the best withfor Brandon.  
>~2 Hours Later~<br>After waiting 2 hours since Brandon's arrival and surgery, Fabia had calmed down a bit, but was still a little shaken up so Alice was now comforting her; Runo had fallen asleep on Dan's shoulder; Dan was asleep; Shun was playing a card game with Julie and Marucho; Brandon's parents were anxiously waiting on their son; and Yui was waiting on her boyfriend Keith (From New Vestroia) to arrive after calling and telling him what had happened.  
>"Come on Keith, where are you when I need you the most?" Yui thought to herself as she stood outside by the front doors of the hospital as lookout for any portals that her boyfriend would be coming out of.<br>Then as if by magic, a portal appeared right in front of her, and out popped out the dark, tall, and handsome boy she knew.  
>"Keith!" Yui cried out as she ran over and greeted her lover with a big hug.<br>Keith returned the hug and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
>"Sorry I'm late Yui, I had to take care of something before coming here." Keith told her.<br>"Don't worry about it, but next time please tries to get here a little sooner. Everybody else is already inside Brandon's still in surgery and Fabia's really upset and scared for him." Yui explained to Keith.  
>"Well then, I suppose we better hurry inside then?" Keith asked her.<br>"Yeah we should, but before we do, could you please take off your mask sweetie? I know how you feel about it and all, but Brandon's parents are in there and I'm not sure how they feel about meeting a masked brawler." Yui explained to him.  
>"For you Yui I would do anything." He told her with a smile as he took off his mask to reveal his bright blue eyes to her brown eyes.<br>"You have such beautiful eyes Keith, why must you cover them up with a mask all the time?" Yui wondered to herself sighing a bit.  
>Keith couldn't help but stare at his beloved girlfriend who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment.<br>"She's so beautiful and means the world to me, but how am I ever going to really express my love to her?" Keith wondered before Yui interrupted him.  
>"Sorry Keith but I think we better head inside now." She told him.<br>"Right, let's go." He replied and in the two went.  
>Once inside and everybody was now together, they continued to wait on Brandon. They waited and waited some more until at long last a doctor came outside of the operating room grabbing everybody's attention.<br>"Where is he, where's my baby?" Brandon's mother cried out.  
>"Honey calm down for a second so the doctor can tell us." Her husband told her.<br>"Are you the boy's parents?" The doctor asked.  
>"Yes, yes we're his parent's. His friends over there brought made the call." Brandon's father explained to the doctor.<br>"I see, well I think you'll all be glad to know that the surgery was a success and that Brandon's going to be alright." The doctor told everyone receiving cheers and sighs of relief from them all.  
>"The nurse just brought him to his room, Room A1. You can go see him if you like, but he's still asleep." The doctor said.<br>Without hesitation everybody hurried to Room A1 where inside they found a sleeping young boy in bed with bandages wrapped on his arm, stitches on his stomach, a few small cuts and bruises over his body and a black eye forming on his left eye.  
>At that very sight of seeing Brandon in this condition, mixed emotions took over the room.<br>Emotions such as…  
>Anger.<br>Sorrow.  
>Terror.<br>Confusion.  
>It just didn't make any scene.<br>Nobody knew how this happened or why it did.  
>Their only hope now on finding those responsible for Brandon's injuries were from Brandon. Who unfortunately was asleep at the moment and couldn't be of much help to anybody at the moment.<br>Since his parents needed/wanted some along time with their son, the Brawlers left the room to give them some privacy and to just talk to each other.  
>"I can't believe somebody would actually hurt Brandon. I mean he seems like such a nice boy and yet here he is." Julie said.<br>"I know right? This just doesn't make any scene at all." Runo said.  
>"That doesn't matter right now, all that does is that we've got to track down these guys who did this to Brandon and show them what happens when they mess with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Dan explained.<br>"Yeah but in order to actually find these people we'll need a lead from Brandon." Marucho piped in.  
>"Well we've got to try somewhere right? I mean there has to be some-way to get a lead on the people who hurt Brandon?" Yui asked.<br>"Yui's right, we can't just sit around and wait. Brandon's in there right now recovering from being attacked and surgery, his parents are upset, the ones who did this to him are getting away with a crime and we're not going to do something about all that?" Fabia explained to the group as the power of leadership, courage and anger grew within her.  
>"I say we take action! Track these guys down somehow and make them pay! Cause nobody and I mean nobody hurts one of my friends and gets away with it!"<br>Well this was a bit of a shocker to everyone. Never before had anybody seen this side of Fabia. Not even when she brawled with someone. Then when nobody bothered to answer her, she left the gang and went into Brandon's room.  
>Once inside, she came to Brandon's side and looked down upon his fragile figure.<br>"Brandon…why?" Fabia thought to herself.

~Later~

It was getting late and Brandon's parents had to leave for home along with the brawlers. The only person who wasn't budging was Fabia. Who wasn't going or willing to leave Brandon's side until he woke up. Luckily she convinced her parents and the doctors to let her stay overnight as long as she didn't cause any trouble.  
>All through the night Fabia stayed by Brandon's side as he slept peacefully breathing steadily and softly. She tried her very best to stay awake in case Brandon woke up, but the need for sleep took over and Fabia was soon sound asleep.<br>~The Next Morning~**  
><strong>As Brandon woke up from his sleep he felt something warm by his side. As Brandon looked to his right shoulder he started blushing madly at what he saw. Fabia was asleep next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Brandon thought to wake her up but looked at the sleeping angel, instead he pulled Fabia in for a closer hug wrapping his injured arm around her little did he know she was slowly starting to awake. Fabia opened her eyes and looked up to see what seemed to be warming her body to only heat up more as her cheeks went a dark red as she saw Brandon hugging her  
>"Umm…Brandon?" Fabia asked as Brandon opened his eyes<br>"Sleep well Fabia?" Brandon asked with a warm, caring smile. Fabia looked down to the ground blushing even more as she remembered what happened a last night when she was in the hospital room alone.  
>¬Flashback¬<br>9 pm at the hospital room Fabia had been sitting in Brandons room holding his hand while he rested peacefully.  
>"How did this happen to him? Man I feel tired, I better go" Fabia said as she stood up and took a few steps when the sleepiness hit her and she fell onto Brandons good arm (Luckily) Fabia started to blush at what happened but before she could move she felt even more tired.<br>"I guess a small nap wouldn't do that much harm…zzz" Fabia said quietly as she fell asleep nuzzling her head into his shoulder.  
>¬End of flashback¬<p>

Fabia stopped daydreaming of the night before when Brandon started to shake her a little bit.  
>"What is it Brandon?" Fabia asked<br>"It's just do you want everyone to see us like this? they will embarrass us" Brandon said letting go off Fabia only for her to just jump at him holding him tighter. Fabia started to have a small grin on her cheeks as she started to whisper to him.|  
>"What don't u want to hug me?" Fabia whispered in a sad voice<br>"Of course I want to hug u but…Waah!" Brandon said as Yui, Runo and the rest of the gang ran into the room, the girls started to giggle while they boys smirked at Brandon and Fabia while they were blushing but neither saw the others blush.  
>"Well then I suggest we all leave and come back in one at a time ok everyone?" Keith said standing up. Everyone then stood up as Fabia gave Brandon one last hug before walking out silently, leaving Dan and Brandon alone to talk first.<br>"So Brandon how r u doing?" Dan asked  
>"Well except from my arm feeling numb fine I guess." Brandon replied<br>"Well of course it is probably from Fabia…What did we run into anyway?" Dan asked with a small grin. Brandon started to blush but he grinned and replied  
>"Well that's my secret just like your secret Dan"<br>"What secret?"  
>"You know what I mean you like Runo" Brandon said as he saw Dan try to hide his blush.<p>

"HA I KNEW IT!" Brandon exclaimed only for Dan to cover his mouth  
>"Don't tell anyone plz especially Runo pleaseee" Dan begged to Brandon<br>"Ok I wont tell Runo cough your love cough anything" Brandon replied. Dan now blushing at Brandon's little comment, Dan then looked up to see the time and walked away.

"Get well soon mate" Dan said walking out. As Dan left Brandon saw the doctor come in and after that Runo came in.  
>"Hey Brandon u seem a lot better than yesterday" Runo said smiling.<br>"Thanks Runo" Brandon said "Got something on your mind?"  
>"Well yh but…promise me u wont tell anyone k?" Runo asked. Brandon just nodded to her as she walked around the room to make sure no-one was around.<br>"Okay well the truth is I…mumble mumble…"  
>"You what?"<br>"I like Dan" "Sorry u like who?" "I LOVE DAN OKAY I SAID IT CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW" Runo exclaimed in an angry tone as Brandon smirked at her.  
>"I never said u liked him" Brandon said in a sly voice.<br>"I don't l…" Runo said until she heard Brandon play a tape recorder  
>-I LOVE DAN OKAY I SAID IT CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?- the tape recorder said. Runo blushed at how she admitted she loved Dan to Brandon. As Runo turned to walk away sad Brandon called her<br>"Runo Don't worry I won't tell Dan or anyone else I promise." Brandon said in a caring voice. As Runo walked away she turned to Brandon after opening the door "Thanks " Runo said smiling as she walked out.  
>Then all that was left was Yui,keith and Fabia. First was Keith with a simple talk about health and other relations. But then when Brandon only expected one of them they both walked in at the same time.<br>"Hey Branon how r u?" They both asked.  
>"Yeah I'm fine how about u?" Brandon replied<br>"I'm great" Fabia replied "I'm not" Yui said as they both looked at her.  
>"Whats wrong Yui?" Brandon and Fabia asked together.<br>"Well umm its about you Brandon" Yui said  
>"What about me?" Brandon asked confused.<br>"What you said before the ambulance came last night  
>-Flashback-<br>"Fabia…Runo…Yui…Protect…No matter…what" Brandon then fell to the floor as more blood poured out.  
>-End of Flashback-<br>"What did u mean my that?" Yui asked  
>"W…Well…What I was saying was…was..was." Brandon tried to answer but before he could a doctor walked in causing Brandon to sigh in relief.<br>"Brandon time for your medicine and then you need to sleep ok?" The doctor said.  
>"Ok doc" Brandon answered as he drank water, had his pills and then he went to sleep as Yui, Fabia and the doctor left the room.<br>**¬8 Hours Later¬  
><strong>"Brandon Brandon wake up!" Dan exclaimed shaking Brandon awake.  
>"Uh what is it Dan" Brandon replied<br>**THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"  
>"who?"<strong>

**"THE GIRLS IDEOT!"**

**"the girls…Wait WHAT…**  
>To be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its me Runosawesome5878 I wanna apologize for the delay writers block absolutely sucks and across countries communication really hard (Time zones) But yh this is chapter 4 and I would like to thank you all for reading.  
>Runosawesome5878 does not own any of the characters except from OC's (Robin,Yui and Brandon)<br>Chapter 4  
>~Last Time~<br>Then all that was left was Yui, Keith, Fabia, Shun and Marucho. First was Keith with a simple talk about health and other relations, second was Shun with new techniques and ideas they could try out (Thats right Shun helps Brandon how do u think he progressed so easily? :P lol) then Marucho came with plans for a new arena. After Marucho left Brandon relaxed exhausted hoping Yui and Fabia would come in one at time but then both of them walked in at the same time.  
>"Hey Brandon, how r u?" They both asked.<br>"Yeah I'm fine how about u?" Brandon replied  
>"I'm great" Fabia replied "I'm not" Yui said as Lucy and Brandon looked at her instantly. both looked at her.<br>"What's wrong Yui?" Brandon and Fabia asked together.  
>"Well umm it's about you Brandon" Yui said as a sudden aura of jealousy rose around her luckily neither saw.<br>"What about me?" Brandon asked confused.  
>"What you said before the ambulance came last night<br>-Flashback-  
>"Fabia…Runo…Yui…Protect…No matter…what" Brandon then fell to the floor as more blood poured out.<br>-End of Flashback-  
>"What did u mean by that?" Yui asked<br>"W…Well…What I was saying was…was..was." Brandon tried to answer but before he could a doctor walked in causing Brandon to sigh in relief.  
>"Brandon time for your medicine and then you need to sleep ok?" The doctor said.<br>"Ok doc" Brandon answered as he drank water, had his pills and then he went to sleep as Yui, Fabia and the doctor left the room.  
>¬8 Hours Later¬<br>"Brandon Brandon wake up!" Dan exclaimed shaking Brandon awake.  
>"Uh what is it Dan" Brandon replied<br>"Runo, Fabia and Yui have been kidnapped!"  
>~Now Continuing from There~<br>"How did this happen? How could this have happened? When did it happen?" Brandon asked Dan as he almost jumped out of the hospital bed.  
>"I have no idea! I was going over to Runo's house to get her, Fabia and Yui when…"<br>~Flashback~  
>*Knock*<br>*Knock*  
>*Knock*<br>"Hello, is anybody home? Runo are you there? Hello?" Dan cried out though the door but got no answer back.  
>So he tried knocking on the door again only to find that it was already opened.<br>"That's strange…why would the door already be open?" He thought to himself.  
>Slowly opening the door some more, Dan found the place looking the exact same as it was yesterday. Which was weird because it didn't make sense as to why the door was opened yet the place was nice and tidy?<br>"Hello, Runo, Fabia, Yui, anybody home? Guys it's me Dan you around?" Dan cried out but still got no reply back.  
>Therefore the only thing left to do now was to search the area until he found any clues that would lead him to the girl's whereabouts. As he walked around the place he soon came across a mysterious note that was lying on the kitchen counter.<br>"Huh, what's this?" Dan asked himself as he walked over and picked up the note to read it.  
>Here's what the note said.<br>Dear Bakugan Brawlers,  
>If you are reading this I Anubias, Hydron and Robin have kidnapped your precious little girls we're not going to let them go that easily. They belong to us now and unless you want to see them again, then you'll have to pick your three best brawlers and brawl against the three of us. Unless of course you don't want your girlfriends back then we'll be more than happy to keep and take care of them for you? You've got 24 hours to reply and face us before we take the girls back to New Vestroia.<p>

Signed,  
>Anubias<br>P.S. If you even try to come and rescue them then you can kiss your chances of reuniting with them sooner goodbye.  
>~End of Flashback~<br>"And so now we've got to either brawl against Anubias, Robin and Hydron or we'll never see Fabia, Yui or Runo again." Dan explained to Brandon.  
>"Oh no this is bad! We've got to rescue them before it's too late! Did you call and tell the others already Dan?" Brandon said.<br>"Yeah, but I came over here to come and get you before doing anything else." Dan replied.  
>"Well what are we waiting around here for? Let's go save our freinds before its too late!" Brandon proclaimed jumping out of bed and running out the door.<br>"Hey slow down you've only just recovered!" Dan cried out running after Brandon.  
>~Meanwhile in an Abandon Warehouse~<br>Our three lovely captives were knocked out and tied up next to some boxes. Course being in an abandoned warehouse what else would you expect to be there? Well okay the warehouse did have some flights of stairs, lights hanging from the ceiling (some not all), there were a couple of cobwebs made from the spiders, more boxes filled with some old stuff/junk and recently somebody brought some food, drinks and sleeping bags.  
>Now the girls had no idea where they were at the moment because you know, but they will in just a few minutes. Oh wait make that seconds because Fabia's starting to wake up and come to her scenes.<br>"Ooohhh…oohh…huh?" She mumbled as she blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her vision before everything became clear and she could see where she was.  
>"What the….where are we? Huh, why am I tied up? Runo? Yui? Guys wake up we're tied up and in some kind of abandon warehouse!" Fabia cried out trying to wake up the others.<br>It only took a few moments before the others woke up to find that they too were tied up and in an abandon warehouse.  
>"What's going on?" Runo asked.<br>"Um is this a dream or is this really happening right now?" Yui asked.  
>"No I don't think this is a dream Yui." Runo replied as she tried to get loose of the rope that was keeping her binded.<br>"How did we get here anyway? The last thing I remember was Fabia and I hanging out at your house Runo, but then everything else is nothing more than a blank." Yui explained.  
>"Yeah same here, something or someone must have knocked us out, tied us up and brought us here to this warehouse." Fabia explained.<br>"Yeah but who could have done this and why?" Runo asked.  
>Suddenly, the door to the warehouse opened up and three shadows appeared in the light.<br>"I think we're about to find out." Fabia said.  
>~Meanwhile at Marucho's House~<br>Ever since Dan and Brandon returned from the hospital, Dan got a call from Marucho telling him to meet up at his house. Everybody else was already there and was just waiting on Dan and Brandon to arrive.  
>Course there was a bit of a set back because Brandon had to get checked out of the hospital first before going anywhere else with Dan. Then, the pair was on their way to Marucho's house where the gang met them and then began talking about Runo, Fabia and Yui's kidnapping. Course nobody was more upset about their disappearance then Dan, Keith and Brandon.<br>It just didn't seem to add up that three of their enimies would team up and kidnap their best friends/crushes. Though without knowing where the girls were or why they had been kidnapped, the team's only other option was to meet up with Hydron, Robin and Anubias and then brawl them for the girl's freedom.  
>~Back at the Warehouse~<br>Out of the darkness and into the light came three very familiar and unfriendly people that the girls knew all too well.  
>"No way, it can't be." Yui thought to herself.<br>"Oh no, not them!" Runo thought to herself.  
>"Please let this all be a bad dream." Fabia thought to herself.<br>"Hello ladies! Remember us?"  
>"Anubias, Hydron and Robin, should have known you three would be behind this." Fabia said.<br>"Who else were you expecting babe, the man in the iron mask?" Robin teased.  
>"Shut up bird brain." She replied angrily.<br>"What do you idiots want with us?" Yui asked them.  
>"Isn't it obvious my dear?" Anubias began while rubbing her cheek, but Yui looked away.<br>"We kidnapped you three because you don't deserve to be with those fools Dan, Keith and Brandon. Why do you ever hang out with them when you could be with us?" Anubias explained to them.  
>"Hey, Dan's more of a man then you three will ever be!" Runo cried out.<br>"Calm down my darling, screaming just doesn't suite you." Hydron told her.  
>"Go to Hell you bastard!" She cried out.<br>"Best to watch your mouth and what you say to us girl, because any back talk will send your little boyfriend sleeping with the fish." Anubias told her.  
>"You leave Dan out of this!" Runo said.<br>"Same with Keith!" Yui said.  
>"And Brandon!" Fabia said.<br>The three guys just looked at each other and then laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
>"Oh you three should know is if they are more of a 'Man' than us then how come I was able to send Brandon to hospital so easily?" Robin asked the 3.<br>"It was you? You bloody son of a – mph!" Fabia screamed as Robin put his hand over her mouth.  
>"My dear please stop shouting its getting annoying! ...Ouch hey watch it you stupid bitch!" Robin shouted as he slapped Fabia with his now bleeding hand from her biting it.<br>"Fabia you ok?" Runo asked as she saw a huge stream of fresh tears cascade down her face.  
>"H-How can I be when that idiot nearly killed my best friend!" Fabia cried out. Runo moved next to Fabia and tried to calm her down not succeeding at all while Yui slowly stood up and said 10 words.<br>"When our friends come they are going to kill you!" She screamed as the boys laughed again looking back at her with eyes filled with destruction which scared all the girls.  
>"If they do get here the last thing they will ever see is the horror of your faces as they bleed to death…Mwhahahahaha!" Robin, Hydron and Thomas laughed.<br>~Meanwhile at Marucho's house~  
>"Come on Guys we need to focus!" Dan exclaimed<br>"I know but give me time to pinpoint the location!" Marucho replied  
>"Oh for Christ sake give it here!" Brandon exclaimed as he snatched the note and went to Jack<br>"Look you see this? The words are written in a formal ink not from us so they are in…." Brandon started as Marucho shot a surprised look realising it  
>"Vestroia! And by the dirt and bakugan marks I say they are at Hydron's castle!" Marucho exclaimed jumping in happiness<br>"OK, then lets go!" Dan exclaimed but before he could stand up Keith put a hand on his shoulder pulling him down.  
>"Hey listen Mr lets take action and die! We need to plan our attack or else we will lose!" Keith shouted at Dan but suddenly they all stopped talking to see Brandon at the door ready to leave.<br>"Brandon where are you going?" Marucho asked  
>"I'm going to get our friend…." Brandon replied as he slowly walked away before Dan and everyone else ran after him.<br>"Brandon wait! How are you going to get there?" Dan asked but was suddenly stopped as he pointed at Keith.  
>"Drago will transport you, me and himself to Vestroia then we walk to the castle, up to the top, get the girls, and use theirs and our power to teleport back". Brandon answered as he walked back to them.<br>"Ok let do it". Keith said as everyone else nodded in agreement. As Dan,Keith and Brandon went to the portal they saw a new starting point, the labyrinth forest.  
>"Whats this Drago?" Dan asked<br>"I don't know but I think vestroia is changing to become more protective over dangers without the 6 soldiers." Drago replied.  
>"No matter we will just have to beat these new locations first" Brandon said.<br>"Good luck guys" Shun said as they turned around giving him a thumbs up to him as they walked into the portal as it quickly closed behind them.  
>"Why didn't we go Shun?" Marucho asked<br>"In due time you will know" Shun replied smirking.  
>To be continued...<p>

R&R is really appreciated thank you and I dont mind negative just not too harsh please. Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry about taking so long but hopefully I will be able to complete some chapters with my awesome co-worker! Also if anyone wants to make a suggestion about the story for later on please comment in a review please.  
>~I do not own bakugan if I did Dan and Runo would of been together way way WAY quick into the anime and Marucho would be less of a minor character~<br>Chapter 5

As the portal opened up now at the world of monsters Lucas landed gracefully however the same can't be said for Keyro and Matthew.

"Oww my head!" Keyro complained rubbing his sore, dizzy head due to going head first into the ground.

"I told you not to try and flips in the portal!" Lucas replied in an annoyed tone of voice as he marched over to Keyro as he got up.

"Oh shut up you son of a b-"

"Umm guys? a little help please?" Matthew said as they both looked over to see Matthew with his head stuck in a tree.

"Shall we help him?" Lucas asked on the point of laughing.

"No let's leave him there!" Keyro replied as he started laughing hysterically.

"When I get out I'm going to-"*POP!*Matthew said as he came shooting out of the tree.

"Uh oh…" Lucas said

"RUN!" Keyro exclaimed as he and Lucas sprinted into the forest with Matthew quickly running after them.

~2 Hours Later~

2I'm exhausted!" Matthew said as he fell over breathing in fast, heavy breaths.

"Oh you're such a wimp!" Keyro exclaimed in a mocking tone while standing up breathing normally.

"You think I'm weak? ME GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Matthew shouted as he started chasing Keyro up a huge mountain.

"Oh Crap!" Lucas cried out as he slowly trudged up the mountain mumbling many words like stupid, Keyro, Matthew and most of all I'm going to kill those bastards!

~At the top of the mountain~

"That's it I'm done!" Keyro said as he lied down on the peak.

"Me too" Matthew said falling down at the peak on the other side. "I still hate you though"

"I know" Keyro said as he looked behind seeing Lucas slowly appear.

"You guys are too fast you need to slow down" Lucas said as he panted and fell over. After the three rested for 10 minutes they all looked down the other side seeing something interesting/particular.

"Umm what's that?" Matthew asked

"I don't know…Lucas?" Keyro asked

"Nope sorry no clue" Lucas replied as the three started running to the interesting/peculiar thing in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

And here is chapter 6! I cant believe how long I took, I swear Writers block must be a 24/7 thing for me! Well anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review!  
>~I do not own bakugan after all I would of given the rest of the original bakugan another evolution!<p>

_**Chapter 6**_

~In the Woods/Village~

Okay so our main heroes were now at the top of a mountain unaware that there was a castle just beyond the woods where the girls were being kept hostage. Oh don't worry they'll figure it out eventually, but for now they had to figure where they were and how they were going to find and rescuse the girls. Just as soon as they get down from this mountain.

Course it was taking a little while longer on the count of the boys have/had been arguing over and over about who's fault it was with the girls getting taken away, complaining about getting down the mountain, and who was the strongest to defeat the jerks who took them. You think when it comes to teamwork these guys would be all about it, but no. No all they were doing right now was complaing and annoying one another.

"It's not my fault that you guys are to slow to keep up with me." Keith said.

"We're not slow and I can out climb you anyday at anytime!" Dan pointed out.

"*Sigh.*" Was Brandon's only reply.

He was the only one who stopped fighting and arguing with the others after a while and just wanted to get down from this mountain and rescue the girls before it was to late. He was really worried about them, especially with Fabia. He loved her so much and if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. His only hope for saving her was to hurry and rescue her before things got ugly.

Course with the constant arguing from Dan and Keith, Brandon was having a hard time focusing on his footing and climbing that he almost fell to his death a couple of times. Oh I tell you he was about ready to slap both boys good and hard making their mouths fly right off of their faces. Yeah, he was that angry right now, but it's best to put that anger aside for the more important things.

Step by step they climbed down the mountain towards the ground. They eventually reached the ground after about oh close too 10 more minutes of climbing. Now on the ground, the boys just walked straight down a path that Brandon spotted to the side and followed it down the road. As they travelled, the trio kept quiet on the count of they just didn't think anything was worth arguing over any more. Which was good for Brandon because now his head could rest without getting a mild headache from Dan and Keith.

Still, now with all this silence Brandon was getting kind of lonesome without the hearing of Dan and Keith's voices. The only real noise that could be heard was the sound of ruffles in the bushes as a few squirrels ran off into different directions and a small wind blow from the east. Not much else but that was heard.

Their walk lasted for a good half hour before they finally made it too the centre of the woods to find an old burnt down village.

"Wow...look at this place." Dan said.

"It looks like a village that's been burnt down for a while now." Brandon pointed out.

"Question is, what happened and who burned it down?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that we've got to keep going. Come on, the girl's need us." Dan told them and they kept on walking.

As they walked through the old burnt town, the feeling of fear surrounded them. The ashes and sut and broken down houses was just a gruesome site but it was also leaving them in questions. They couldn't help but wonder how all of this happened and who would do such a cruel thing?

At least on the plus side they didn't or at least haven't seen any burnt bodies or bones yet. Hopefully they wouldn't but never say never because anything's possible right? Like an old bakugan popping out on them or perhaps an old hermit who's just laying around half dead and half alive seeking help? The point it the boys had to be on their guard for anything.

So they looked left and right at their surroundings as they continued walking towards the other side of the forest.

"I don't like this place you guys, maybe we should run the rest of the way into the forest?" Brandon suggested to Dan and Keith.

"Uh good call Brandon, let's do that." Dan agreed sweating a bit from fear.

"Come on you two it's ust an old burned down village. Nothing to worry about so calm down." Keith told them.

"Easy for you to say Keith. You probably never seen a horror movie before where the teens are all alone in the forest while somebody's watching them from afar. Waiting and watching and plotting to kill them." Brandon explained shaking at the thought.

"Don't remind me, that stuff always creeps me out Brandon so don't remind me." Dan told him.

"Sorry...I just never thought we'd actually be apart of what's like a horror film Dan." Brandon replied.

"It's not like a horror film Brandon. You're just imagining things." Keith told him.

"Imagin-dude do you have any idea what happens in the movies? Danger and death is what, and so far it feels like we're in danger." Brandon explained.

"How are we in danger?" Keith asked.

"Well...uh...well you...uh...look I just have a feeling alright?" Brandon replied crossing his arms.

After that it was quiet again. The boys minds were thinking different things about the silence and the village. Yet all of their thinking made them almost lose sight of some raggity old clothes that were on the ground.

"What the?" Dan began when he saw this mess.

The boys walked up to the clothes to get a better look and examine the stuff. The clothes consisted of some shirts, shoes and pants of different colors and sizes all of which have been torn up, ripped and scratched. It was as if somewild animals had come, saw them and did this.

"Looks like some wild animals came and did all this." Keith pointed out.

"Even if that was true what were clothes doing out here like this and how come they don't have any burnt marks or something?" Dan asked.

"That is odd, perhaps someone's been here recently?" Keith added.

"Yeah but who could have come here recently and just left clothes here?" Brandon asked.

"That's something I don't think we want to find out right now? Come on, we got to keep moving." Dan told them.

So while trying to ignore the clothes and ignore thinking about how they became to this spot, the boys continued to walk onward to the forest. Once in the forest did the spooks and chills surround their arura.

I mean the forest was like that of Harry Potter's ForbiddenForest only it wasn't dark yet and you could mostly hear the sounds of owls hooting. Oh and the dead Halloween like trees, little patches of dead grass and oh let's not forget that cold wind chill blowing from behind them this time.

Now that's kind of creeping and spine chilling no?

The boys walked straight and stayed close to one another so they wouldn't get lost. They didn't talk much, but occasionally there was the little chit chat now and again. The walk through the forest seemed to last forever and the sky was already becoming dark and the cold air was picking up.

"Brr...guys it's freezing. We need something to help us keep warm or else we'll get hyperthermia." Brandon pointed out.

"I know, but we're already far away from the village and all of the houses are destroied so it wouldn't help us either." Dan told him.

"Our only other option is to keep going for now. Maybe we'll get lucky and find shelter somewhere else, but until then we gotta keep moving."

"We should at least make camp and continue tomorrow before it gets to dark." Brandon suggestred.

"He's right Dan, it's already getting dark and it's only a matter of time before darkness engulfs this entire forest." Keith explained.

"I agree, let's make camp and get a fire going please." Brandon said.

"Yeah...okay let's make camp and continue

10/27

tomorrow." Dan agreed.

So the boys made camp by a small clear area then began to work on getting a fire going. Dan wasn't having much luck and Brandon was getting to cold to even try and help out. Therefore Keith made the fire which made Brandon overjoyed and wanna kiss Keith. Luckily, he didn't and focused on warming himself up by the fire instead.

Soon the forest was engulfed in darkness and the sound of the crackling flames from the fire, the cold wind and owls hooting were all that could be heard. The boys all gathered round the fire to stay warm as the wind blew.

~The Next Day~

As soon as morning arrived, the boys were back on the trail. They continued to walk for about a good half hour before they reached a clear opening. Thinking it was a way out, the guys hurried to it eager and happy.

Freedom.

Sweet, sweet freedom.

An escape from this vast forest land was at last in the clear.

So they ran and they ran like desperate men who have been in the desert for weeks without food or water and were now getting rescued and brought home. They ran and ran up to the point where they reached the exit only to go from happiness to complete disapointment in just seconds.

The reason for this is because their entire walk through the woods ended up leading them back to the burned down village. Apparently they ended up going round in a huge circle that brought them back here.

"Aw **!"

"Unbelievable!"

"No way!"

Yeah they were upset and ** off right now. It didn't seem to make scene with how they ended up back where they started, but the three just began to argue with each other about how they ended up here and how they were going to get out.

Suddenly, a large, dark shadow hovered over them making them go silent and look up to see a dragon bakugan flying about. Confused, the boys just stared up at it for a while until they realized that the bakugan was flying lower and closer to the ground. It was then that they began to run, but they didn't run for long because next thing they knew this gas surrounded them and they passed out.

That's right folks that bakugan threw out sleeping gas at the boys and then picked them up and flew back to its base with them.

What horror and surprises await them when they wake up and will they still be able to rescue the girls?

Tune into the next chapter to find out and don't forget to review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry! Thank you to anyone who has waited this long for this chapter! Also my first book isn't really working for me which does kinda suck so it's officially cancelled so sorry! :/ Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter 7 and chapter 8,9,10 and 11 should all be coming in this week! Hope you enjoy reading!******

**If I owned Bakugan I would create a super sassy Bakugan and make it everyone's favourite character with awesome abilities and of course Dan and Runo would be together! And Shun and Alice too but of course those relationships seem quite obvious right? ;)******

**Chapter 7**  
>Darkness engulfed the boys up and dreams ran wild throughout their minds. The elixir of colours and smoothing sounds came to them. Voices filled that air filling it with the sound of laughter coming from girls. Their faces ran through their minds fast lasting only for a few seconds before a new image of them appeared. This lasted for a while but then the pictures stopped. Soon everything was dark again and not a sound was heard or made. But then something very odd and unbelievable happened. As our three heroes slept in slumber, their minds somehow connected and their dreams were joined as one instead of separate three's. Funny it's like their minds are connected like train tracks and are working in an orderly function down to Dreamland; or at least something like that that's similar to what I'm saying I think. Well what I mean is somehow they're all sharing the same dream and are in control over it and their actions. I mean maybe it's possible to happen in life but if you guys still don't understand then look it up or ask someone because I'm sucking now with explaining this.<p>

Now on with the story/dream.

So the boys woke up, (or at least their dream selves did.) to awaken in a small area that was lite up compared to the rest of the area which was covered in darkness. Sort of a almost total blackout moment but with just that small spot of light in the middle. The boys opened their eyes to find themselves in that exact spot and sitting in a circle together. At first they were confused, looking around their dark surroundings not saying a word. Then Brandon was the first to speak.

"Hey, do either of you know what's going on or where we are?" He asked Dan and Keith.  
>"Can't honestly say I know." Keith replied.<br>"I have no idea..." Was all Dan could say.

"Well wherever we are there's not much light in the room." Brandon pointed out.  
>"If I didn't know any better I would say that we are all sharing a dream together now." Keith told Dan and Brandon only to receive confused looks on their faces.<br>"Huh?" The pair said at the same time.  
>"Think about it, how else do you explain the almost total darkness with just this one spot of light? How do you explain how we woke up to find ourselves here? How do you explain there being no wind or sound or anything else around us? We're either all sharing a dream together for a reason, or someone's messing with our heads is all I can put it down to." Keith explained to them. Well this left the boys speechless and not sure what to say after that. Could it be true or even possible? Had their minds really brought them to this and they were all sharing a dream at the same time? It was a crazy theory but it seemed like the only real explanation to what was going on here.<br>"Okay so we are all sharing a dream for some reason. Now how do we wake up from it?" Brandon asked.  
>"Aw man good question." Dan said agreeing.<br>"Maybe we can't wake up?" Keith said.  
>"What?!" Dan and Brandon cried out in terror.<br>"I mean until we figure out why we're here and what needs to be done, we can't leave this dream." Keith told them.

Well this was disappointing to the boys, but apparently there wasn't much they could do until the job was done and solved. Suddenly, there came voices in the air speaking and calling out to the boys. They sounded like soft female voices of young teenage girls calling out for help. The boys immediately recognized the voices as the sound of the girls. Their voices were soft, but in need of help and soon. They cried for their boyfriends and how they wanted to be home. Yes Runo, Fabia, and Yui were making those cries for help in a desperate attempt to let the boys know that they needed them then and now.

"Help us you guys please!"  
>"Where are you?"<br>"Please...Please come and save us."

The voices of the girl's cries surrounded them filling the boys ears with worry and guilt. True that the guys were doing everything in their power to find and rescue the girl, but with the rate they're taking and no Bakugan to help them at the moment things were moving rather slowly.

"We gotta get out of here and save them!" Dan cried out in a serious tone.  
>"Yeah but how?" Brandon asked.<p>

Suddenly, two bright balls of light began to glow and shine as bright as a very powerful light bulb. You know like a um what 400 power waltz bulb or something? *shrug* Well anyway it was pretty bright and powerful lights that grew bigger and bigger within seconds until finally...The two lights became in the forms of two angles.

At first this scared the guys and almost made them want to get up and run; but the angels stopped them saying how they came in peace like an alien who arrives on earth but then tries to destroy the human race. Well not all the time, but it's happened a few time in the movies.

Anyway, the angel began to talk about how they were here to offer help for the guys on their quest to save the girls and stop the great evil brewing.

"Before you can awaken from this slumber, you must head our warning about the upcoming danger that lurks in your future." The Angel on the right told them.

"To save the ones you love, you must unlock a true power from within." The Angel on the left told them.  
>"True power? What are you talking?" Dan asked them.<br>"We're talking about that in the near future, one of you will be put to the greatest test in a Bakugan Battle Brawl. This will be the greatest match to save the world and the girls.' The Right handed Angel told them in a serious tone of voice.

Now this confused the boys just a bit. Sure they understood the greatest Bakugan Battle Brawl thing to save the world; but which one of them would it be to step forth and save everyone and everything on the planet? Well the angels couldn't tell them that, and just said that they'd have to wait until the time came. Now how were they going to know when that time would be? Again, no spoiler's or revealed secrets of sorts from the angels.

They were just going to have to wait until later in their future. Maybe they'll find out in due time the answers they seek, but for now no more could be said about what the angels spoke of.

Now that leaves one last problem at hand for the guys. How the heck were they suppose to wake up from their sleep?

Without warning, the angels created a bright light bigger and brighter then any light ever seen before. It nearly blinded the guys in the process as it grew and grew and shined like a million diamonds all around. Giving out a warm sensation around them like a mother's embrace or a soft cotton blanket that came out of the dryer. When the boys were able to open their eyes again, they found themselves back were they were sleeping in the woods.

"Hey guys look, we're back." Brandon told Dan and Keith.  
>"And I think I see a way out of the woods come on!"<p>

They got up and ran through the path where an opening was at the end showing something big out there. As they got closer the big thing started to shape out and form what looked like a medieval castle. Sure enough when they got out of the woods, there was a medieval castle up on a hill.

"What do you think is up in that castle?" Brandon asked.  
>"I don't know, but maybe the girls are in there somewhere?" Dan suggested.<br>"Its all we got and it seems like the perfect place to keep them locked up in." Keith agreed.  
>"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going, we've got our girlfriends to save along with the world." Brandon said and off the boys went to the castle.<p>

Please Read and Review guys! Any ideas or something you think I could change or work on just tell me!


End file.
